


Not a Love Story

by Siffly



Series: Q comme Queer [1]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, aro!Martin, arophobie intériorisée, because i'm trash, et caméo d'un certain humoriste d'une certaine émission de radio, et de son trouple du coup, my babies are precious and deserve to be happy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: S'ils avaient été deux personnes dans la norme, cela aurait pu fonctionner. Ils auraient pu avoir un premier rendez-vous, un premier baiser, toutes ces choses qui faisaient rêver et dont tout le monde parlait à longueur de journée.Le problème, c'est que Martin aurait dû comprendre depuis bien longtemps déjà qu'il n'était pas dans la norme.





	Not a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !  
> Voici donc un nouvel OS Q comme Queer. Ecrire sur un personnage aromantique a un peu été la base de tout ce recueil, pour tout un tas de raison, et je dois admettre que je suis vraiment content.e du résultat. Donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira  
> Je préfère redire qu'il y a énormément d'arophobie intériorisée dans cet OS, donc faites attention à vous si c'est qqchose qui vous fait mal <3  
> Une partie 2 est en préparation, je sais pas vraiment quand j'arriverai à la poster, mais cette partie développe les points les plus importants anyway (vous aurez juste droit à un petit cliffhanger à la fin) (sorry) (<3)  
> Les premiers vers viennent toujours de la chanson "Les Débutants de l'Amour" de Vianney ! (Qui est toujours aussi bien)  
> Disclaimer : ces journalistes ne sont toujours pas à moi, je ne prétends toujours pas raconter leur vie de la réalité véritable. La fiction est suffisamment cool comme ça  
> Merci à Kali et à Elsa pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés <3  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly

_ Aux débutants de l’amour ma foi,  _

_ il faut dire la vérité,  _

_ il n’y aura jamais plus je crois,  _

_ que des bonheurs de papier  _

_ qui s’envolent, qui s’envolent  _

_ et ne redescendent jamais,  _

_ ça s’envole, ça s’envole,  _

_ comme le passé _

  
  


Martin aurait dû le savoir, dès le début, que tout ceci allait mal finir.

Allongé dans son canapé, attendant que son ignoble migraine ne passe et que ses larmes ne sèchent, il laissait son téléphone vibrer par intermittence, n’ayant plus la force de répondre à qui que ce soit.

Il avait vu venir le danger, pourtant. Il avait senti les regards plus appuyés, les remarques de moins en moins subtiles, il avait senti leur relation évoluer petit à petit. Et il n’avait rien fait, trop flatté par l’attention qu’on lui portait, par l’affection qu’on lui donnait, trop heureux d’attirer autant le regard de quelqu’un, lui qui d’habitude passait inaperçu.

Il aurait dû, pourtant. Il aurait dû calmer les choses, lui dire tout de suite que cela ne marcherait pas, que cela ne pourrait pas marcher, avec quelqu’un comme lui. Mais il n’avait pas pu.

Un sanglot franchit sa gorge sans qu’il n’arrive à le retenir, alors que son téléphone recevait un nouveau message, qu’il n’avait pas la force de regarder.

La vérité, c’est que, pendant quelques instants, il avait cru que cette fois-ci, c’était le bon. Il avait cru que ça y était, il allait connaître le grand amour, cet étrange phénomène qu’on lui vend depuis qu’il sait comprendre, à grand coup de coups de foudre et de couchers de soleil sur la plage.

Pendant quelques instants, il avait espéré pouvoir saisir ce sentiment, que tous les autres semblaient connaître, mais qui lui était interdit.

Pourtant, quand les lèvres de Yann avaient fini par se poser contre les siennes, aucune explosion n’était venue le chambouler, aucun papillon n’avait retourné son estomac. Il était resté affreusement conscient du monde qui les entourait, de leurs collègues qui riaient dans la pièce à côté, du présentateur qui s’appuyait un peu trop contre lui.

C’était bien, très bien même, Martin ne dirait jamais le contraire. Mais il manquait cet imprévisible rien, qui faisait tourner la tête et perdre toutes notions du temps et de l’espace.

Il manquait quelque chose à Martin, quelque chose qu’il ne pourrait jamais comprendre, jamais saisir. Quelque chose que Yann avait, et qu’il était incapable de lui rendre.

Alors il resta figé, attendant que Yann ne se recule de lui-même, tentant d’ignorer le regard perdu et brisé de son patron face à son refus. Il le laissa se confondre en excuses, l’écouta promettre que cela ne se produirait plus, que cela n’avait été qu’une erreur, une malheureuse erreur. Il était parti du studio tout de suite après, fuyant ses collègues et l’ambiance pesante, finissant par retrouver son appartement vide et impersonnel pour laisser sa tristesse exploser.

Le plus douloureux, c’était qu’il aimait Yann, tellement fort. Il l’aimait quand il souriait et lui parlait au creux de son oreille lors des duplex. Il l’aimait quand il le charriait sur le plateau, quand il trouvait le moyen de le coincer dans des situations toutes plus embarrassantes les uns que les autres, quand il était plongé dans son travail, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, quand il grommelait contre les politiques qui leur compliquaient la tâche.

Martin aimait tout chez Yann. Il était l’une des rares personnes avec qui il pouvait s’imaginer vivre et vieillir, une des rares avec qui il avait envie de construire quelque chose à deux, une des rares avec qui tout semblait naturel, évident. Mais il était pas amoureux de lui, et ne pourrait jamais l’être, ni de lui ni de quoique ce soit.

Martin était cassé, et ne pourrait jamais rendre quelqu’un heureux.

Son téléphone vibra un peu plus fort, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. Agacé, il l’attrapa, avant de réaliser qu’on essayait de l’appeler. Il décrocha sans même regarder qui souhaitait le joindre, prêt à pester contre les appels tardifs, quand il reconnut la voix de son interlocuteur :

\- Martin ? C’est Guillaume.

Un ange passa, et avant même que le reporter n’ait le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de demander pourquoi diable le journaliste de France Inter l’appelait à cette heure-ci, le chroniqueur de “Si tu écoutes, j’annule tout” reprit :

\- Hugo m’a demandé de te joindre, apparemment j’suis mieux placé que lui quand ça concerne les histoires de coeur. Et si mes conseils sont plus efficaces que les siens, c’est qu’il est vraiment mauvais.

Un rire incrédule finit par franchir les lèvres de Martin, alors qu’il s’étirait pour tenter d’insuffler un peu de vie dans son corps, resté trop longtemps recroquevillé.

\- Hum, c’est sympa d’avoir appelé mec, finit-il par dire, s’emmêlant quelque peu dans sa justification, mais j’pense que t’as mieux à faire que de m’écouter me plaindre à deux heures du matin.

\- Bah écoute, actuellement j’ai une insomnie, donc bon, autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Puis j’aime bien les ragots, ça me fera un moyen de pression sur toi quand j’en aurais besoin.

\- T’es con, laissa échapper Martin, et le rire de Guillaume de l’autre côté de l’appareil suffit à lui redonner un peu de baume au coeur.

Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux, et le reporter en profita pour allumer une cigarette, avant de s’enfoncer de nouveau dans son canapé et d’expirer doucement la fumée, fermant les yeux.

\- J’ai merdé avec Yann, finit-il par dire. J’ai terriblement merdé et j’ai tout foutu en l’air.

\- Alors il va me falloir plus de détails, répondit Guillaume. Mais si ça peut déjà te rassurer, j’imagine mal ton boss être un jour en colère contre toi.  Ç a crève les yeux qu’il tient à toi.

\- C’est bien ça le problème, lâcha Martin dans un rire triste. Il tient trop à moi.

\- … Ah, fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint, et le reporter fronça les sourcils, surpris du ton de son ami.

\- On dirait que ça t’étonne.

\- Bah pour tout de dire, ouais, un peu quand même. Je sais pas, je connais pas votre vie privée à tous les deux, mais de l’extérieur vous ressemblez vraiment à un couple marié, c’est assez dingue d’ailleurs. Suffit de voir comme il était jaloux quand j’étais venu à votre émission.

Martin n’osa rien répondre, se contentant de tirer une latte sur sa cigarette, songeant à toutes ces fois où le présentateur avait mal caché ses sentiments, à grand coup de remarques un peu trop lourdes et de blagues peu subtiles. Son coeur se serra douloureusement alors qu’il revoyait le sourire taquin de Yann et ses yeux brillants, réalisant que, désormais, il n’y aurait plus droit.

Contre son oreille, Guillaume soupira :

\- De quoi t’as peur, Martin ?

\- De ne pas être à la hauteur. De lui faire de la peine. De me lancer dans cette histoire et de regretter après quand il va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Le reporter fit une pause et, sentant que l’humoriste, perdu, ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, soupira :

\- Je pourrais jamais être en couple avec lui, pas comme il le souhaiterait. Je comprends pas comment ça marche, je comprends pas en quoi c’est différent d’une autre relation, je comprend pas pourquoi ce serait si mieux qu’autre chose. Y a un truc qui va pas chez moi, et je veux pas que ça rende Yann malheureux. Il mérite quelqu’un qui est amoureux de lui.

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un nouveau sanglot, et Martin se maudit d’apparaître aussi mal, aussi démuni, face à une situation qu’il ne comprenait plus. Il se détestait pour être incapable de donner à Yann ce qu’il attendait, il se détestait pour les condamner tous les deux au chagrin.

\- Je crois surtout que tu te prends trop la tête, en fait.

Martin sursauta en entendant la remarque de son ami, qui continua sans attendre sa réaction :

\- Parce qu’au fond, que tu sois amoureux de lui ou pas, ça change rien, vu que tu l’aimes et que tu veux être avec lui. Tant que c’est réciproque et que tu lui expliques calmement les choses, y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Mettez bien les choses à plat, histoire d’éviter les situations gênantes, et tu n’as plus qu’à profiter !

Le journaliste rit en entendant la conclusion de Guillaume, passant une main dans sa nuque.

\- Ça a l’air si simple quand tu en parles.

\- Bah ça l’est, en fait, reprit le chroniqueur, un petit sourire dans la voix. Pour te donner un exemple : quand j’ai débarqué à France Inter, je me disais hétéro et j’étais vraiment pas dans l’idée de passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu’un, ça me semblait dingue comme concept. Et résultat, quatre mois plus tard, je vis avec Charline et Alex. On est pas amoureux, mais on s’aime, parfois on s’embrasse, et on est heureux comme ça. C’est pas parce qu’on te répète depuis que t’es môme que le grand amour romantique et monogame apporte forcément le bonheur que c’est vrai. Et c’est pas grave, Martin. Tant que t’es heureux et que Yann aussi, sincèrement, on s’en fout du reste. Et Yann veut être avec toi, il t’écoutera et comprendra, j’me fais pas de soucis pour ça.

Le regard perdu, Martin laissa un discret sourire fleurir sur son visage en écoutant l’humoriste, alors qu’il sentait ses doutes disparaître peu à peu, et sa respiration redevenir apaisée. Il prenait petit à petit conscience que, à se détester pour des choses dont il n’était pas responsable, il avait oublié qu’on pouvait l’aimer, malgré tout. Il n’était ni cassé ni condamné au malheur, et s’il y avait une personne qui exigeait de lui une romance de fictions, c’était lui-même, pas Yann, ni personne d’autre.

Les explications ne seraient pas simple à donner, il le savait. Mais il devait bien ça au présentateur, et il préférait encore avoir des remords plutôt que des regrets.

Un nouveau silence se fit à l’autre bout du fil, jusqu’à ce qu’il murmure doucement :

\- Merci Guillaume, sincèrement.

\- Toujours là pour toi ! l’entendit-il d’un ton enjoué. Du coup tiens moi au courant, et va dormir, ce serait bête de t’écrouler de fatigue en plein milieu de ta déclaration, là ce serait vraiment gênant.

\- C’est dans ces moments que je me demande comment font Charline et Alex pour te supporter.

\- Il faut croire qu’on a le même humour, ce qui est probablement le plus inquiétant. Allez, bonne nuit Martin.

L’humoriste raccrocha, et le reporter laissa quelques secondes le téléphone sonner dans le vide, avant de raccrocher à son tour et de retrouver le silence de son appartement. La fatigue le heurta violemment, et Martin ne prit conscience qu’à cet instant à quel point cette soirée l’avait vidé.

Comme un somnambule, il regagna sa chambre et s’écroula sur son lit, s’endormant aussitôt, sans même une pensée pour le lendemain.

Il ne se réveilla complètement qu’en début d’après-midi, alors qu’il faisait face à la porte du bureau de Yann.


End file.
